A Phoenix's Honor
by AbyssUnknown
Summary: A phoenix is meant to be the epitome of goodness and morality. Then why should it only be a passive agent in the story when atrocities happen to those deserving of better treatment and fortune? My take on how Fawkes should have reacted at the end of the COS' incidents. (Bcuz if people are going to be unkind, then creatures need to be nice & sensible. The world needs some balance.)


**Disclaimer: This author sadly does not own Harry Potter or the other characters and ideas in the ****series. This fanfic is not generating any profits. This author simply wants to thank JK Rowling for allowing people like this author to make up different scenarios and explore our ideas in her established fantasy story. So thank you, JK Rowling.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy...Just sth I thought of randomly when I was thinking of Fawkes. This is my take on a "Fawkes/Creatures raise Harry fic"**

**I think I'll leave it as a one-shot unless inspiration strikes again and/or if anybody wants more to this.**

* * *

Golden eyes watched as memory after memory washed against his mind.

The cupboard-under-the-stairs.

The Harry Hunt.

The beatings and bruises.

The bloated stomachs from hunger.

The tears in his eyes continued, surpassing the seven-drop quota which was all that was necessary to heal one from the ancient beast's cursed venom.

But no. The young one did not need rescue from immediate death alone. The little one needed rescue from the ceaseless wounds that have plagued him since he was a year-old.

The shout of the resentful one echoed about the chamber's walls. He took to the air, masking his fury at being interrupted.

_He would have time later. The boy would live._

But first things first, the immortal bird thought, as he swiftly clamped down on the black book soaked in _evil_. They had to be rid of the lost, resentful soul first.

He watched in satisfaction and some misery as the little fledgling stabbed the cursed beast's fangs through the black book. The resentful one was gone.

_For now._

* * *

There were times when she questioned humans' morality. She had come to understand from her centuries over the mortal realm that certain matters, while of good intentions and outcomes, had to be achieved through the "dirty way" as some described.

And in some cases, when there was no other way to restore good except through bloodshed, she understood why mortals did what they did under their impulsive and passionate natures. It was similar to the beast people's hunts. You kill for survival. You kill to eat.

She knew about that.

But this, this _injustice_ to one so young and innocent. This she did not understand. And she knew it was not right or moral.

Amber eyes stared in reproach at her oblivious long bearded companion. She had watched over him for years. Almost a century even. And no time had she been more disgusted with him than now.

His intentions meant well as always. But it seemed mortals, no matter how old or wise, were prone to making mistakes all the time.

Pity. She had always hoped his mistakes would be confined to never realizing her kind could be reborn with different genders at each Burning.

She looked away to gaze at the setting sun, glimpsing her reflection briefly in the glass of the window.

Her companion had not yet realized that she had undergone a forced Burning after the incidents in the Chamber. But it was necessary.

A forced Burning. Not that of natural occurrence, where nature nurtured the process, but that of willful intentions, done so that bonds were broken for good.

She let out a soft trill, sending her magic to the Lady in apology. She meant no disrespect to the timeless magic's essence that brimmed among the ancient castle's bricks. But there was another who needed her more.

The Lady gave her blessings with no anger.

She smiled.

The stars were already shining in the endless sky.

_It was time to leave._

She sighed before flaming away with a soft trill of farewell to her past companion. The man's surprised face was what she saw last.

* * *

She smiled at the little fledgling who was watching her with awe. It heartened her to see how innocent he still was despite the atrocities he had suffered through. She trilled softly in praise.

Tenacity and strong will were high qualities in any living creature.

_I'll take care of you, young one. I'll take care of you as how a fledgling like you should be taken care of. I have left the human's illogical hopes deter me for too long. _

Indeed, she had. And how had that turned out for the world? Nothing good.

Too often did she wonder if the resentful one would have been so resentful if humans had cherished after their young ones as they should have.

She nuzzled her beak against the little boy's cheek with affection.

_I'll take care of you, little fledgling_._ Because little fledglings should be taken care of first before they can be taught to fly themselves._

She trilled two soft notes in warning and assurance before enveloping the too thin body in her flames, taking the young one away from the abusive humans' presence. He would never again live there, as long as she was alive. And she would be alive for quite some centuries.

_I will look after you, little one. I promise you this on my honor as one of Magic's blessed._

A flare of brilliant light lit up house Number 4 of Private Drive, Surrey. A flare that none of the neighborhood's sleeping residents noticed. It died down as quickly as it lit up and with its death, the blood wards surrounding the muggle house shattered.

Harry Potter was no longer under the guardianship of the Dursleys.

* * *

**A/N: Just to be clear about the starting, I'm giving Fawkes the ability to know of every injury/ailment that the person he is trying to heal has. I just feel like he should know what his "patient" needs help with before he can heal them fully, you know? **

**I hope y'all liked the story! Do leave reviews though do not be rude or impolite. I'm all good for constructive criticism but I simply don't like rude people. **

**Take care and be safe everyone!**


End file.
